plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Ingrid-Marie of Mornguard
Dragshaven, Mornguard |Spouse = |Issue = |Name = Ingrid-Marie Antonia Gustavia Natascha |House = Hürtsburg |Father = Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard |Mother = Demetria Lünger }} Ingrid-Marie (Ingrid-Marie Antonia Gustavia Natascha; born 27 August 1995) is the eldest child of Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard. She is the second-in-line to the Mornguardian throne, behind solely her father. If she accedes to the throne as expected, she will become the third queen regnant in Mornguardian history, and the first to accede under absolute primogeniture. Early life Ingrid-Marie was born on 27 August 1995, at Dragshaven University Hospital in Dragshaven. She was the first child of Crown Prince Erik and Crown Princess Demetria, and the second grandchild of Gustavia-Marie II and Prince Consort Òscar. Through her mother, she is half South Tarfican with ancestry from Lungary and Zatrania. She was given the name "Marie," as it's the birth name of both of her grandmothers. With her birth, Ingrid-Marie became second-in-line to the Mornguardian throne, behind only her father. She was baptized as a member of the Church of Mornguard on 16 December 1995. When Ingrid-Marie was two years old in 1998, her younger sister Princess Alexandra was born. Her younger brother Prince Gustav-Karl was later born in 2000, when Ingrid-Marie was five years old. As Mornguard practiced a system of male-preference primogeniture, Ingrid-Marie became third-in-line for the throne following the birth of her brother, as a male child would always displace their elder female siblings. The Crown Act of 2001 was passed months after his birth to adopt absolute primogeniture and restore Ingrid-Marie's place as the future queen. This decision was reportedly supported by Ingrid-Marie's parents and grandparents, but was unpopular with her uncle Prince Christian, as it meant that his longstanding position in the line of succession would drop below his elder sister Princess Laura for the first time. Ingrid-Marie was raised in Eckerbaum House, a twelve-bedroom estate on the grounds of Chriselblom Palace, living with his parents and younger siblings. Education Ingrid-Marie began her education in 2001, attending a local, public primary school in Dragshaven. While in primary school, Ingrid-Marie was said to be a gifted student and a "kind soul." She graduated from primary school in 2011, and subsequently enrolled in Guldhus School, a selective, public gymnasium. She studied a business and law program in gymnasium, until graduating with her secondary school diploma in 2014. After graduating, Ingrid-Marie moved to Söderhälla to enroll in the Faculty of Business Administration at Söderhälla University as an international student. While at the school, she spent a semester abroad studying at the University of Velkania in Narísandur. She graduated with a degree in business administration in 2017, and subsequently returned to Dragshaven. Personal life Ingrid-Marie was raised bilingually in both Mornguardian and Lungarian; she additionally is fluent in English and Vasalonian, and is conversational in Framish and Nordish; after living for four months in the Velkanian Isles, Ingrid-Marie understands some Velkanian, but has difficulties speaking it. While living in Söderhälla, Ingrid-Marie resided in student housing for her first year with a roommate, while she lived in a two-bedroom apartment with a friend for her subsequent studies there. While living in Narísandur, Ingrid-Marie lived in student housing. After returning to Dragshaven in 2017, Ingrid-Marie has returned to residing in her childhood home Eckerbaum House. Titles *'27 August 1995 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Ingrid-Marie of Mornguard Category:1995 births Category:Guldhus School alumni Category:House of Hürtsburg Category:Living people Category:Longueryo family Category:Members of the Church of Mornguard Category:Mornguardian people of Lungarian descent Category:Mornguardian people of South Tarfican descent Category:Mornguardian people of Vasalonian descent Category:Mornguardian people of Zatranian descent Category:Mornguardian royalty Category:People from Dragshaven Category:Princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:Söderhälla University alumni Category:University of Velkania alumni